Green: Pokémon Trainer
by Haoner
Summary: We all know the story of Red and Blue, the legendary Pokémon trainers. BUT! Does anyone know the story of Green, the young girl from Kanto training to Catch 'em all and be the very best! Read and follow her on her journey with her Bulbasaur.
1. Chapter 1: Starting the Journey!

**What's up everyone in the fanfiction universe! My name is HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **So how are you today? You're good? That's good.**

 **Welcome back to another fanfiction!**

 **...**

 **That's my intro. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Green's POV**

I woke up to a nice beautiful morning here in Kanto. The sun was bright, the pidgey's were singing, the butterfree's were flying, it was truly a gorgeous sight!

I got up and yawned really loudly and stretched. It truly was a great morning, until I looked at my alarm clock and noticed the time.

I started freaking out as I quickly got dressed and ran outside the door, not even showering. I was suppose to be at Professor Oak's lab at 7 AM, it's now 9:30 AM. As is ran up to his lab I finally get in and start panting, exhausted from all that running. I look up to receive a slight glare from the professor.

"You're late" he said

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry!"

"Well Green you don't really get much of a choice on your Pokémon since Red and Blue were here ON TIME and chose their starter." I sweat dropped "There's only one Pokémon left" Professor Oak grabbed a pokéball and shot out the Pokémon that was inside the ball. "This guy's name is Bulbasaur, he's a grass type Pokémon"

I looked at Bulbasaur and he smiled at me "Bulba!"

"Aww he's so cute!" as I was about to give him a pat a vine shot out and whipped me "OW!"

"Bulbasaur" he smiled at me.

"Bulbasaur obviously likes you, he only whips people he likes" Professor Oak said

"Shouldn't he hit people he doesn't like?" I asked

"One would think haha" Professor Oak then grabbed a weird device and 5 more pokéballs "here are some pokéballs to help you catch more Pokémon. This is a pokédex, whenever you catch a Pokémon it's information is automatically put in the pokédex. I'd really appreciate it if you got the whole thing full, Catch 'em all, I always say (ha!) there's over 151 Pokémon (haha!) it shouldn't be that hard to catch 'em all" (HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!).

"Okay professor! I'm ready to begin my Pokémon journey!" I took the pokéballs and pokédex and returned Bulbasaur back into his pokéball. "I won't fail you professor!" I ran back home to get my backpack and get myself prepared for my journey.

As I was packing my mom knocked on my open door then walked in "Hello, Green how are you?"

I smiled at her "I'm so excited! I get to travel all across Kanto to catch Pokémon and collect gym badges. Not really a fan of the competitions, I'd rather go collect gym badges and beat the Kanto champion!"

My mom smiled at me then took a seat on my bed right next to me. "I'm so proud of you Green, and I know your father would be too." I smiled as me and her hugged. "Good luck, Green"

I was now outside my house staring off into the distance of what was route 1. I stared nervously then I smiled. I took Bulbasaur's ball out and smiled "Let's do this Bulbasaur!"

* * *

 **I have never felt more ashamed of myself. I've never written something under 1,000 words! I should be punished! I'm Despicable! Vile!**

 **I promise for future chapters I will make them longer, I just wanted a good starting page.**

 **Poor Green. Doesn't know about the other regions and that it's now impossible to catch 'em all :'(**

 **Also I have never hated the letter E so much. I hate that stupid e with a line on top, makes it so hard to write.**

 **Besides that thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Route 1

**How's it going everyone! My name is Sean McLoughlin! Jk my name is Haoner!**

 **Welcome back to chapter 2 of Green: Pokémon Trainer!**

 **I'm ready to inflict pain on myself as I'll have to keep working with these stupid é's. Thanks Japan!**

 **But without further ado, here comes the fanfic!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Green's POV**

I took my first steps into the grass of route 1. It was so exciting! I can't wait to catch 'em all!

"Hold it!"

"AHH!" my thoughts were interrupted by what looked like a 5 year old child. "What is it kid?"

"I've been standing in this exact spot for 17 days! Waiting to fight another pokémon trainer! Since you crossed my path we have to battle!"

"17 days? How are you alive?"

"Not important! Let's battle!"

All of a sudden a big thick black line starts filling up the whole world!

When I thought humanity was done for, the black line cleared up and now I was standing on a circle like platform and across from me was the kid also standing on a circle like platform.

"Metapod, I choose you!"

The kid threw his pokéball and what came out was a large thick green thing with eyes.

I took out my pokédex to see what kind of pokémon it was.

"Metapod: The cocoon pokémon. A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution".

"Alright then" I took out the only pokémon I had, ready to battle "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

I threw Bulbasaur's pokéball and out came Bulbasaur "Bulbasaur!"

"I'll let you have the first attack!" The kid told me.

"Alright! Bulbasaur use tackle!" Bulbasaur used tackle and hit Metapod, taking away half his health "yes!"

"Psh! That's nothing! Metapod, use harden!"

"Metapod!" Metapod showed a slight glimmer but... Nothing happened.

"What just happened?" I asked

"My Metapod used harden! Now his defenses are higher than they were before!"

"Uh... Okay... Bulbasaur use tackle!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur tackled Metapod again, leaving Metapod with just barely any health.

"Hehehehe You're in for it now! Metapod uuuussssseeeee HARDEN!"

Once again Metapod used harden and nothing happened besides his defense be higher.

"Bulbasaur use tackle!"

"Bulbasaur!" With that tackle, Metapod was out cold.

"NOOOOOO! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO WIN!"

I gave the young boy a 'are you serious?' look.

The black thick line appeared again and then when it disappeared everything was back to where it was.

"Here!" The boy took out his wallet and threw it at me "here's 30 pokédollars" the boy then ran away.

"Wait! I don't want your money! You've been out here for 17 days! Get yourself some food!"

But the boy was gone. It was too late.

I let the thought slide by and decided to continue my journey.

* * *

I was still in route 1, just walking through the tall grass when suddenly the thick black lines came out of nowhere, scaring me half to death.

"There's no other trainers, what's going on?"

When the thick black line began to unravel and I was back on the circular platform I saw no trainer but only a Pidgey.

I knew what a pidgey was but for the sake of the professor I took out my pokédex.

"Pidgey: The Tiny Bird Pokémon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back".

I love Pidgey's! Ever since I was a child I loved them! I'm assuming this is what catching a wild pokémon is like. I've been given 5 pokéballs so I'm given 5 tries.

I took out one of my pokéballs and threw it at Pidgey. The ball absorbed Pidgey, but after only one shake Pidgey escaped. I didn't understand why until I heard the Professor's voice in my head.

'You have to weaken the pokémon before you can catch it'

As I was distracted by my thoughts Pidgey flew out of no where and used peck on Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur! Are you okay?"

Bulbasaur smiled and nodded "Bulbasaur!"

"Alright Bulbasaur use tackle!"

Bulbasaur then tackled Pidgey, bringing down some of Pidgey's health.

Pidgey tried to use peck again but thankfully we were able to dodge the attack. "Bulbasaur use tackle!" Bulbasaur tackled Pidgey, that's when I noticed Pidgey was close to fainting, which wasn't good. I wanted to catch Pidgey.

Pidgey used peck once again landing it on Bulbasaur. It was a critically hit and now Bulbasaur and Pidgey's health were neck and neck.

'I have one shot' I thought to myself. 'One opportunity' I pulled out a pokéball and threw it at Pidgey.

One Shake

I was crossing my fingers.

Two Shakes

I started sweating.

Three shakes

I had a mixed feeling of scared and excited.

Caught!

"Yes! I caught Pidgey!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur celebrated with me.

I then noticed that Bulbasaur learned a new move called leech seed. Neat.

I was waiting for the black lines but they weren't coming. I then thought to myself why but then I realized I had to choose if I should give Pidgey a nickname or not. I chose against it.

With my new Pidgey and my Bulbasaur I now try to rush out of Route 1, avoid any wild pokémon so I can heal both Bulbasaur and Pidgey.

* * *

I made it to a town called Viridian City. I continued to run and I noticed a place called the PokéCenter. I rushed in there hoping it's a place that'll help my pokémon.

I got in and I saw a lady with pink hair dressed in a nurses outfit. I could only assume this is a pokémon hospital or she's going to a halloween party in February.

I walked up to the desk and told the nurse my pokémon were low on health.

The Nurse whose name is Joy took the two pokéballs and put them on a machine. The machine made a noise and 3 seconds later she handed my pokémon back to me. "Here you go, your pokémon are all healed".

I looked at her strangely "that's it?" I asked.

"Yep" she simply said

"Alright then".

I then decided that it was time for me and my pokémon to call it a night. I'll go explore this town tomorrow.

* * *

 **Okay good! This chapter is 1,000 word. Give yourself a pat on the back Haoner.**

 ***pat* *pat***

 **I hope you guys enjoyed Green's first experience in the world of Pokémon! Make sure to come back here for more future chapters if you enjoyed!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
